welcome to the human world!
by assasin's child
Summary: sin 'knuckles' kyoushu and abby 'sonic' blaze were two normal college girls...that is if you count hunting a killing vampires normal. when konoha and suna vampires target the two crazy girls there's only one option left, FIGHT! no flaming peinkon, gaaxOC


Title: welcome to the human world!

It was a full moon that night. The moon shone into the crowded dorm room ominously, as if it was searching for something. As the light drifted accross the beds of the two teenagers it was suddenly disrupted by two dark figures. We didn't know it then, as we were so peacefully sleeping, but those two figures would change our lives forever. the girl on the right had short curly blonde hair and ice blue eyes and a very nice body. the one on the left had long red and gold eyes. the red head sensed the two figures but kept her eyes closed and her breathing slow. years of training have taught her this and she wasn't about to upset anyone now! she gripped a small dagger under her pillow and prepared to fight if needed be. The first figure walked to the bed of her comrade, The red-head cursed inwardly, the other girl was a very heavy sleeper, so probably wouldn't wake up if she were carried out of bed, but she prayed that the other girl would be able to wake up if the figure tried to rape her of something... the red head opened her eyes revealing gold orbs and glared silently at the figure over her friends bed. said figure turned around and the red head closed her eyes right away. she fixed her grip on her dagger and winced. she cured inwardly again when the wound on her palm threatened to open.

The second figure walked over to the red-head's bed as the first figure whispered, "Finish the other one..." as the second figure crept closer to the red head's bed she snapped open her eyes and swiped her dagger across the seconds figure's stomach making blood fly everywhere. the red head jumped out of her bed and raced at the first figure quickly pulled out a sword and turned around the meet the red head and block the dagger of the red head.

"ABBY!!" The red-head screamed, "ABBY! ABBY!!" Finally, after her third scream, her companion awoke, startled. The first figure pushed the red-head back and roughly grabbed Abby around the waist and chopping her neck, knocking her out. The first figure leapt out of range of the red-head's dagger and out the open window,

"Come on Naruto! We are leaving!" The second figure, clutching his stomach followed, but not after being tailed by the red-head.

"KUSO!!" the red head screamed grabbing her jacket and her cell phone and running out of her dorm room. and raced down the hall towards the exit. she quickly put her jacket on over her tank top and pressed a number on her cell and put it next to her ear. "dude!! Some vampires just kidnapped Abby!!" the red head nearly screamed when the person on the other line picked up.

"I'll be right there." with that the other person on the line hung up. the red head cursed under her breathe speeding up and putting her cell away. she saw her motocross bike in the college parking lot. she ran over to it and started it up while putting on her helmet. she put it into gear and raced out of the parking lot following the vampires.

"Shit..." Naruto cursed "she's got a motorcycle. To the trees!" The jumped up into the branches. the red head cursed more when she realized that they were heading towards the densest part of the forest. she made a dangerous turn in the road and almost fell off her motocross bike but steadied it and continued following the vampires.

"so persistent..." the first figure muttered.

"I'll fight her!" Naruto turned about face. the red head noticed that the second figure stop. she scoffed and raced past him. she was suddenly thrown off when the second figure tackled her.

"I got ya!" Naruto pinned her. the red head rolled her eyes before head butting the vampire above her. she kneed him in the groin, pushing him off and watching her motocross bike crash into a tree. Naruto was going to be in pain for a very looong time...

"MY BIKE!!" the red head screamed running over to her bike to examine the damage. the red head groaned seeing that it was gonna take a while to repair her bike. All the while the first figure kept running, but Abby was beginning to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a long, ear-piercing scream.

"ABBY!!" the red head screamed sprinting to where the scream came from. the second figure tackled her again and the two started wrestling. The first figure jumped, startled, dropping his captive. She reached for her hidden senbon and ran to help her friend.

"ok Naruto! tell me what you and Gaara want with Abby!!" the red head hissed glaring up at the startled blonde.

"W-wait, G-Gaara...?" Abby trembled and had to lean against the nearby tree for support.

"ABS!! YOU OK!?" the red head yelled seeing her friend lean against the tree.

"E-er y-y-yeah..." Her face flushed brilliant red.

"gr...ABBY!! NOWS NOT THE TIME TO GO FANGIRLY OVER A FRIGGIN PUREBLOOD VAMPIRE!!" the red head yelled kneeing Naruto in the groin again an standing up.

"What?! I'm not doing any such thing I was just surprised that's all! Wait...they are pureblood vampires?!" Abby gasped.

"no the blonde's just a noble blood vampire! now lets get the hell out of here!" the red head screamed noticing a familiar group of motorcycles heading their way.

"What's going on?!" Abby was extremely confused, "Why were they trying to kidnap me?!"

"i really don't want to figure that out right now since the Akatsuki's heading this way!!" the red head shouted grabbing her friends hand and pulling her towards the forest hoping to get some cover.

"What?! Why?!" Abby yelled in shock.

"i called Pein and told him you were kidnapped!" the red head said getting behind a tree.

"Oh... wait, you're friends with him, Sin?" Abby looked at the girl.

"...he owes me a few things. and i told you that the nicknames knuckles!" sin replied.

"Alright, Knuckles." Abby amended. sin smiled at her and turned her attention back to the two vampires that were now surrounded by 9 motorcycles.

"Ooooh, this is gonna get interesting." Abby blinked.

"oh so true!!" sin grinned watching one of the motorcycle dudes take off his helmet revealing wild orange hair and a heavily pierced face.

"So that's Pein?" Abby whispered to Sin.

"yep! never and i mean NEVER get on his bad side! it's scary what that man could do." sin whispered back.

"Are they vampires too? I know we certainly aren't..." Abby asked.

"Pein's the only pureblood vampire in the group. Konan, his partner, is a noble blood. the rest were either bitten or are just humans. but they make up one of the most feared groups in all of Japan."

"Huh, what are they gonna do to those two?" Abby stared.

"er...most probably kill them or luckily just injure them. they really don't like it when someone messes with someone they call a 'friend'" sin explained.

"Oh..." Abby muttered.

"i just hope they don't kill them 'cause i wanna whack at them!!" sin muttered as the clouds uncovered the moon revealing the two unknown vampires features.

"Gosh you are cruel..." said Abby, giggling.

"how the hell did you think i got the name Sin 'knuckles' Kyoushu: the sinful assassin!? and another-OMFG!!" sin gasped seeing the two unknown vampires looks.

"What?!" Abby looked up too and gasped.

"ok i knew vampires were hot but damn!!" sin squeaked.

"Oh my..." Abby's face was very red, indeed. the vampire on the left had blood red hair that brushed his shoulders and captivating teal eyes they were surrounded by a lot of black eyeliner. a red tattoo for 'love' was on his forehead. Oddly enough, this made him extremely attractive, and his good looks made the second figure pale in comparison. the vampire on the right had sun blonde yellow hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. his skin was tan and he had three whisker like marks on each cheek. sin felt a shiver go down her back as her body suddenly felt cold.

"What is it?" asked Abby, seeing her friend's expression.

"shit i thought those kind of vampires existed in legends!!" sin breathed feeling slightly sick.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara no Subaku, you have tried to kidnap a very good friend of mine. Any last words?" Pein drawled.

"Yeah! Kiss my ASS!!" Naruto gave them all the middle finger while Gaara glared at him.

"...DAMN UZUMAKI'S ARE ALL IDIOTS!!" sin screamed smacking her head with the palm of her hand.

"Ouch, Pein's not gonna like that..." Abby smirked.

"the due is good as-ABBY DUCK!!" sin screamed pushing Abby out of the way.

"Woah!" Abby cried, being knocked off her feet. there was the sound of a knife cutting flesh. sin staggered out into the clearing holding her stomach, blood seeping in-between her arms.

"Knuckles-nee-chan!!" Abby screamed, pressing her hand against her wound to staunch the bleeding.

sin chuckled before looking up and flashing a grin at Abby and her other friends. "Abby you know me!! I've gotten way worse than this simple thing!" she said before turning her attention in the direction of her attacker. Abby stood too, a feral look crossing her face as she let out a low snarl.

"ne...Pein let these idiots go." sin said turning her attention towards Pein. she noticed that the two mysterious vampires having a hard time controlling themselves for attacking her. she sighed running a blood soaked hand through her hair.

"What?!" Pein glared at Sin, "why?"

"the damage me and Abby received isn't life threatening. also whoever attacked me in the woods was definetly trying to protect these two idiots. also these two look like they're self control is gonna snap at any minute then your gonna have to deal with them when they're twice as powerful." sin said stating the facts.

"Alright.." he muttered and the Akatsuki backed off.

Gaara simply stared at them, "But we will be back... for her..." His voice sounded spooky.

"over my dead-fucked-up body!!" sin growled watching the two vampires disappear in a swirl of sand.

"What could they possibly want with me?" Abby shuddered.

"i have heard that their have been some sightings of Konoha and Suna vampires in the area...your brother included Itachi-san."" a women's voice broke through the hushed and worried whispers. a person on the right of Pein removed there helmet revealing pretty blue haired women with black eyes and pale skin with an origami flower in her hair.

"Itachi?" Abby's eyes widened.

"Yep!!" sin replied smiling as someone on the left of Pein removed their helmet from their head.

"Foolish little brother has probably bitten off more than he can chew..." said Itachi, his long dark hair held up in a ponytail while his red eyes glittered dangerously.

"i thought the youngest Uchia joined up wit Orochimaru." sin said walking over to Konan who had motioned at her to come over so she could bandage sin's wound.

"I recently heard a rumor that Oro-gay-lord was assassinated though..." Abby spoke up.

"HAHA!! i wonder how had the-ow!! Konan that hurt!!" sin snapped glaring at the women who was rubbing a very effective anesthetic on her wound.

"Be quiet for a minute, Sin. Abby where did you hear that?" Konan asked.

"The teachers were talking about it." she shrugged.

"the who killed him un?" a males voice asked to the left of Konan. said person removed their helmet revealing long blonde hair pulled up in a half ponytail and pretty gray eyes.

"Why should I know?" she snapped at him. "I risked losing my 4.0 GPA by sneaking into the teacher's lounge for that tidbit!"

"but seeing as I always risk everything about myself i went into the teachers lounge and found out who did it!!" sin exclaimed winching slightly as Konan finished wrapping the wound up.

"Damn you!!" Abby glared at her, "I risked my perfect score!!"

"...how the hell is that my fault." sin asked she and everyone else in the group sweat dropped. She was already in a corner sobbing though... "i sometimes worry about that girl..." sin sighed running her bloody hand through her hair again.

"sin you and Abby should head back to your dorms. your finals start tomorrow don't they?" Pein asked raising an eyebrow when sin sweat dropped grew bigger.

"OMG!! My 4.0 GPA will be ruined if I don't study!!" Abby was off and running.

"WAIT ABBY!! DAMN YOU PEIN!!" sin screamed running after her friend, an occasional yelp escaping form her lips.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!" She screamed.

"...TEN BUCKS THAT SIN'S GONNA FAIL!!" Deidara suddenly yelled as soon as the two girls were out of sight and hearing range.

"twenty bucks that sin passes with a perfect score and that she kicks your ass when she learns that you guys betted on her." Itachi said casting a small glare in the direction of Deidara.

"50 bucks she falls asleep in the middle of the test!" Abby shouted back at them.

"60 BUCKS THAT I DO THAT AND PASS AND KICK ALL OF YOUR GUYS ASSES!!" sin screamed as she and Abby entered their dorm house thingy. The rest of the Akatsuki gulped and quickly jumped on their motorcycles to leave.

"that's what i thought!" sin said chuckling changing out of her bloody pajama's and into a new pair careful not to touch her stomach.

"Knuckles..." Abby whispered.

"yep yep?" sin asked turning around to face her best friend.

"I'm still worried...I'm human...what could two vampires possibly want with me? Aw man, all this worry will cause me to do horribly on the exam..." She seemed close to tears.

"like hell I'm gonna let two vampires take my best friend away!! and who knows! maybe your actually a vampire but your parents hid that part away to keep you safe!!" sin snickered falling onto her bed, back first.

"That sounds lie a plot from Vampire Knight..." Abby looked fondly at one of her favorite manga. "Oh if only a vampire that handsome would be seriously romantic and sweep me off my feet!" She joked.

"what vampire in their right mind want to date us!? the 'sinful assassin' and the 'silent kill'?" sin joked snuggling into her blankets.

"True!" Abby laughed too, and soon, the memories of that night forgotten, they fell asleep. but unknown to the two vampire huntresses, a figure stared in a crystal ball that showed the two girls sleeping. said figure smirked before yelling, "Shizune! get me some sake!!" and making the crystal ball focus it's attention on the Akutski.

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" the black-haired woman bustled out of the room.

Hyper: HEHE!! CLIFFY!! Who im so proud of myself!! This is my first one but I think it's pretty good!! Of course it wouldn't be on here with ma bff curleyblue!! The author of horrors of high school (along with her partner but he didn't help with this story!)!! We took turns writing this thing and let me tell ya it was hard!! Damn stupid bro!! Anyway!! I wasn't able to list all the pairings!! They are!

Gaaxoc

Peinkona (pein and konan)

Sasodei

Nejisaku

Naruhina

Leeten

And in think that's it…they're will be other oc pairings but I have yet to set them up!! Maybe I'll put up a poll!! Well I hoped you enjoy this!! Also I do not own Naruto…if I did it would be complete chaos…but funny!! Oh and NO FLAMING!! I can be real bitchy and you don't want to deal with that part of me!!


End file.
